Things have to get worse before they get better
by mrs.reichenbatch
Summary: Molly has a boyfriend who is horrible to her, her friend wants to help, but can't do it alone so she gets her brother Sherlock to help. SHERLOLLY! WARNING CONTAINS VIOLENCE, SWEARING, SELF-HARM AND ALCOHOLISM!


**I'm running low on ideas, this popped into my head on the train, I've been meaning to do a SHERLOLLY for a while hope you like it.**

* * *

"Molly! Get the hell in here!" Josh called from the front room.

"I'm here Josh, I'm here" She stopped in the door way because she could see that he was completely drunk and sitting there with a knife. They had just moved in together to save on accommodation bills at college. There were boxes all over the place and he was using one marked 'Molly's books' as a table for his glass.

"Why are you just standing there? Come here." He was becoming impatient.

"Josh, please, don't do this" She begged as she slowly walked over to him.

He picked up the glass and threw it at the wall behind her, she ducked so that the glass wouldn't hit her in the head and ran over to him.

"I'm sorry" she said smiling and rolling up her sleeve.

"It's okay, now give me your arm." She held out her already scarred arm and he took the knife to it, before he placed it against her skin he looked up and her and smiled.

She flinched when the cold blade first touched her warm skin, and even more so when he pushed down, hard, and dragged along her arm.

When he had made a few cuts he told her to go clean up, he passed out on the sofa giving her time to call her friend.

"Joan?" she said.

"Yeah Molly, are you okay? Oh my god he did it again you have to tell someone."

Molly was now crying "But I love him, and he doesn't mean to hurt me."

"Look, I'm gonna come over with my brother later okay?" Joan was so desperate to help Molly, but she couldn't do it alone.

Molly agreed and hung up.

Later that night Joan came to the door, she was a very short girl so Molly was quite surprised at how tall her brother was. Joan and her brother looked so different; she had straight, blonde hair and his was black and curly, her eyes were brown and his were icy blue, she was really tanned and he was paler than snow. Molly thought him rather beautiful.

"Where is he, I'm gonna try talk to him, but if that doesn't work, Joan is gonna call the police" Joan's brother said as he walked through the door.

"Sorry, what's your name?" Molly asked as he walked straight past her.

"The name is Sherlock Holmes, now where did you say he was?" He turned to face her, and this time he got a proper look at her; short, girly, clingy, that was all he needed to know, for now, he would get to know her better when he had sorted out her 'boyfriend'.

"Um, yes, he's on the cou-" She stopped herself, Josh had been on the couch and now he wasn't. "He was right there, passed out on the couch."

"Sherlock, look out" Joan shouted as Josh came from behind a door with a knife in his hand.

He grabbed Sherlock from behind and placed the knife to his throat, "why the fuck is this guy in my house?" Josh shouted, his eyes wild with rage.

"Josh, sweetie, you need to calm down, Sherlock was only coming over to help you, isn't that right Sherlock?" Molly tried to talk Josh down.

"She's right Josh, you should listen to her, she only want's to help you" Sherlock agreed, his voice was shaky and a few beads of swear gathered on his forehead.

"I don't need help Molly, I'm fine." Josh said waving the knife around with a strong grip on Sherlock's shoulders.

Joan jumped in "Yes you do Josh, what you do to Molly is hurting her and it needs to stop."

Josh's face was white and his hair was greasy, his face was covered in sweat and his eyes were darting all over the room. "No, it doesn't need to stop, _you_ need to stop interfering JOAN."

Without warning, Sherlock reached his arm up and behind to get a grip pn Josh, then he threw him over his shoulder and onto the table. Josh stabbed the knife into the air unable to move the rest of his body as he had been winded.

Sherlock grabbed the knife's blade and ripped it from Josh's hand, and threw it across the floor.

"Joan, call the police" Sherlock said as he walked over to the sink to clean the deep cut the knife had made in the palm of his hand. Molly ran over to help.

She tried to take his hand saying "let me see it, I want to see how bad it is." He pulled it away "It's fine don't worry about it," but after much protesting he gave in and showed her the palm of his hand.

It was a very deep cut, she took his hand and ran it under the tap, she then left the sink to get some bandages from the medicine cabinet.

She came back with a first aid kit and sat him down on the dining room table. She cleaned the cut, he flinched, "I should have said, this is going to hurt, a lot." She chuckled to herself.

"Thankyou, what you did was brave to say the least." She said cutting the right length of bandage. "ooo, I think you may need stitches, I'll drive you to the hospital when I've finished with this."

"Your welcome, what he's done isn't right, I don't care how sorry he is, it just isn't right." Sherlock said angrily.

The po;ice came to the door and Joan let them in, "Is everyone okay? Did anyone get hurt?" They looked over to Sherlock.

"It's all fine officers, just a scratch." He smiled at them. They went over to the table, dragged an unconscious Josh off of the table and cuffed him.

Josh was arrested and sent to prison, Sherlock and Joan helped Molly get back on her feet.

A few weeks after Josh's arrest, Sherlock was having dinner with Molly, he and Joan had been taking shifts in looking after Molly.

"Molly?" she mhmd in reply "Would you like to go out with me?" He asked nervously.

"Um yeah, what did you have in mind?" She was relieved that he had finally asked her, she had liked him since the moment she clapped eyes on him.

"I was thinking we could go see a movie, if you know you want to." He wasn't very good at these kinds of conversations, but she agreed and said she would love to so he must have done something right.


End file.
